Glucosamine is a well known and widely used substance for the treatment of rheumatic fever, arthritic and arthosic complaints, in the acute as well as chronic forms, as well as in the treatment of pathological conditions originating from metabolic disorders of the osteo-articular tissue. Although products in the market-place are labelled as, or referred to as, "glucosamine sulfate" or "stabilized glucosamine sulfate", they are misnomers, since such products are not true compounds, but rather unreacted mixtures of glucosamine hydrochloride and a salt such as potassium or sodium sulfate.
Mixed salts of glucosamine hydrochloride and alkaline or earth alkaline metal sulfates such as potassium sulfate, and sodium sulfate are well known. Such mixed salts are used rather than glucosamine sulfate alone since the latter is unstable in view of its highly hygroscopic nature and the facility with which its amino group oxidizes if not completely saltified, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,340 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,076 which discloses a mixture of glucosamine sulfate and glucosamine hydroiodide.
Free glucosamine base may be prepared by the method recited in Chem. Ber., volume 75, page 1274. Such method involves the treatment of glucosamine hydrochloride with an ethanolic solution of a tertiary base such as triethylamine. Triethylamine hydrochloride is filtered off and the free glucosamine is then recovered from the reaction mixture. However, triethylamine is a toxic material even in small quantities and the yield of the free glucosamine base is quite low.
In EP 0 214 642, free glucosamine base is converted to a mixed salt of glucosamine sulfate and potassium chloride by dissolving the glucosamine base in water, adding a stoichiometric quantity of concentrated sulfuric acid to form a solution of glucosamine sulfate in water and dissolving a stoichiometric amount of potassium chloride in the solution. The mixed salt is precipitated from the solution by addition of a precipitant such as isopropanol, stirring the mixture for about 14 hours to complete the precipitation, cooling the reaction mass to 0.degree. C. and recovering the precipitated salt by filtration. This process results in low yields.